


While Alpha was Away Omega Misbehaved

by Kitten14



Series: Missed You [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha Enoch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Jacob, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: Seems like while Enoch was gone Jacob was not himself.P.S. This explains why Enoch left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there is some violence that a lot more like a cat fight. And there is Spanking in here you have been warned. Oh and cursing a lot of cursing.

So it seems that while Enoch was gone Jacob was not a very good boy, so at first he didn’t believe it. It started with Olive.

 

He just came downstairs from fucking Jacob into an oblivion when Enoch when he bumped into her. “Hey watch it it,” he barked. “Gosh you’re just like Jacob.” She huffed and carried on walking.  
Enoch was taken back for a second. His Jacob saying “watch it” he whispered, shaking his head continuing on into the kitchen. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second time it happened was when he was in the attic. He was writing about the last week when he was gone, when Emma came running up there. 

 

“Ahh ENOCH!” She screamed in surprise. “You scared me half to death.” She was holding her chest as she caught her breath.

 

He slowly looked up from his journal, “And what the fuck are you running around for in you heavy lead loud shoes, causing all of this god damn noise disturbing me and most likely Jacob. Oh gods Jacob you better not have woke him I swear to-”

 

“No I did not wake the little spoiled good for nothing brat up.” She huffed angrily and sat one of the many boxes.

 

“Why do you say that?” He asked know interested in what she was saying. 

 

“He has been acting like a brat every since you left. He even pulled Olive’s hair!” She exclaimed. “Not only that but he has been snapping at literally everybody, leaving his stuff around, has lost all of his table manners, gotten mad at Millard and set up a trap to cover him in honey and feathers, and when the honey got out Hugh’s bees attacked him.”

 

“Wait what. My Jacob. Innocent. Pure Jacob. Are you sure you go the right person?” 

 

“Yes, I’m sure he is the only Jacob Portman in this place. He hasn’t even came out of his room the nerve of him.” 

 

“Well I can explain why he hasn’t.” He smirked.

 

“Nope, no thank you we all heard you and know all of Horace’s dreams are of you two. You knowing doing ‘bad’ things.” She said standing up and heading down the attic stairs. She stopped and turned back towards him, “I am not playing Enoch you need the have a talk with him, he is getting out of control.”

 

As she left Enoch sat back and thought about it.

 

The next morning Enoch woke up to an empty bedside, he sat up and saw the Jacob was nowhere to be seen. He growled in annoyance and hopped out the bed, as he neared downstairs he saw Miss Peregrine standing at the top of the staircase hand to her mouth a she shook her head. She looked up and saw him approaching.

 

“Enoch go down there and control you mate.” She hissed as she gripped his shoulders. She practically threw him down the stairs. 

 

He huffed and walked over to see what all the fuss was about. Before he could even open his mouth he heard, “Give it you red-headed bitch.” He quickly turned the corner to see Jacob straddling Olive holding onto what looked like a mirrored box.

 

“No, not until you tell me what’s your problem. You stupid omega. Let go” She hissed and spat in his face. Jacob then slapped her with his free hand. But as he let go she quickly took off one of her gloves and pressed it against his side and yelped and pain and and punched her in her mouth. “You rotten piece of shit, learn to shut your mouth.” He retorted.

 

She flipped them over and returned the favor, but before she could even lay one more and on him, Jacob bit her left wrist. Hard. And flipped them back over.

 

After that everything happened so fast one second Jacob was on top next he was flat on the floor with no Olive in sight and a heavy hand holding him down on his lower back.

 

“Let me go bastard. You motherfucker.” He shouted as he struggled against the hand holding him down. 

 

“Enough.” Enoch said with authority. Jacob instansly stilled when he noticed who it was.

 

“Enoch.” He said as he looked over his shoulder. He suddenly felt fear as he realized what he did.

 

“That’s right omega you better fear me after that little tantrum.” He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him across his lap. 

 

“No no, please don’t alpha. I will be good, I’ll be a good boy.” He begged. 

 

“Do you really think you are in any position to order me around.” He hissed. Pulling down Jacobs boxers.

 

“Not bare Alpha.” He said as he tried to cover his bum. But Enoch grabbed both of his hands and held them down on the small of his back.

 

“I think you need more, because you don’t know how to shut your goddamn mouth.” He yanked the boxers the rest of the way down and before Jacob could even get himself mentally ready, Enoch hit his right cheek hard and fast. Jacob jumped out of Encoh’s lap and Enoch just grabbed him right back.

 

“Count.” He demanded.

 

“One”Slap.”Two.”Slap.”Thr-ee.”Slap. This continued on until he hit 30. Usually it was 20, but that back talk earned him 10 more. After he was done he turned Jacob so he was on his back and his belly was exposed to him. His face was tear-streaked, red , and blotchy, his tear full eyes didn’t meet Enoch’s. He just sniffled and waited.

 

“Calm down Omega and explain.” He commanded. When Jacob didn’t start right away and slapped Jacob’s thigh and looked expectantly at him. 

 

“Well, you were gone for so-o long a-a-and I didn’t know where you were and I couldn’t feel you. So I was sad and they kept asking me what was w-rong and and and and,”He started stuttering trying to catch his breath, “So I got angry and frustrated because I thought you didn’t want me anymore, because you left the next morning. So-I-and-So-because I missed you.” He cried wiping his eyes. 

 

Suddenly Enoch understood and mentally slapped himself in the head. “Baby, oh baby stop crying come on now.” He said gently, he carefully pulled Jacob into his lap and put his head in his neck. “I’m so sorry baby. I should’ve known better, you can’t leave you omega so early because it cause both the omega and alpha to become unstable.” He looked down at Jacob and could tell he wanted to say something.

 

“You may speak omega.”

 

“Why did you leave alpha.” He said not looking at him but instead playing with Enoch’s shirt.

 

“You will look at me when you speak. Do you understand.”

 

“Yes sir” He answered quickly. “Why did you leave, sir?”

 

Enoch sighed and looked up. “I left because I was confused.” 

 

“Confused?”

 

“Yes, I was confused and frustrated, because I have been alive for god knows how long, living in a loop hiding in fear. Then you came along with you awkward personality and your cute nose and elf ears. And I have over the moon and although I wasn’t the nicest to you, I loved you and I wanted you to be mine. So after that night when we mated, I had a realization that I have an omega. My very own omega I guess I couldn’t handle it. I have never had an omega before Jacob. And I have already failed you.” He explained.

 

“You didn’t fail me alpha, I have never had an Alpha either so I guess that means we have both failed each other. But we failed together and that’s all that matters.” Jacob said in a small voice looking up at Enoch.

 

“I love it when you talk smart.” Jacob rolled his eyes at Enoch’s comment. “By the way what was in that box.”

"Um......"


End file.
